75th Annual Hunger Games
by ShaneDay98
Summary: Written in the P.O.V of a tribute in District 1, Glimmer's cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about 15 year old April Crawford a rich girl from District 1. **

**Please Review :-{)**

**Part One: The Career**

Chapter One: Why Her?

Scared of what really might happen if I were chosen for the reaping. My young sisters, scared alone only because my parents ignore them. Why? I don't know all I do know is that our parents are always hungover when we do see them. You would think that being from District 1 we would always have our parents working a jewelry shop but in our case my father's father found a diamond mine years ago so we will never be poor or hungry in our lives.

Though Nicole, Kristen and I may not be poor or hungry we still always long something. Love. We three are the only love in a family we have our relatives don't speak to us because my aunt and uncle are still hurt from loosing my cousin Glimmer in last year's games. Though they hate Katniss she's somewhat of an influence to me, even though she killed my cousin.

When I open my eyes I feel empty, tired , numb. My sisters won't have to participate in the games for another two years. Which is good because neither one of them is nearly strong enough nor will ever be. I finally get out of bed put my silk robe over my nightgown to see if my drunken parents or my young sisters are awake yet. When I reach the living room I only find my mother passed out on our marble floor. She smells of alchol and stench. Her once beautiful curled hair is now a blonde mess of knots and tangles.

I kick my mother's hand only to get a groan saying leave me be I'll wake up on my own. I let her be and go to the kitchen. I find young Nicole sneaking a piece of bread that I had made yesterday. Her grins only says that she's been caught red-handed.

" Nicole, what is that in your hand?" I say motherly because our mother is never sober enough to know what's happening.

" I'm uhhh... I got... Umm..." she's searching for words then giggles.

" I won't tell mother's passed out anyway. Do you want some orange juice also?" she nods and sits at the table. She says stuffing her orange juice soaked bread in her mouth.

" Do you think you'll get picked today? You know for reaping."

" I'm not sure it could happen but I don't think it will."she finishes her breakfast.

" I'm going to get Kris. She's up by now."she smiles.

" How can you tell?" I smile back at her.

" Twin abilities. We have powers you know." I nod and she skips happily up the spiral staircase.

After a few moments I hear giggling and footsteps and know Kristen is coming to the kitchen but halfway it stops and then there's a shriek of disgust; she must have saw mother. Then, it contuinues and she comes in with a smile on her face. Though she and Nicole are the same age Nicole has a better grasp on things like this.

" Mommy is sleeping on the floor should we bring her a pillow?" I can never tell her no. So rather than getting her a small breakfast I follow her upstairs to my parent's bedroom. Our father is sleeping, he smell clean unlike my mother we quietly grab a pillow and hurry down stairs.

The last time I woke my father up he was hungover and angry when awaken I was 13 at the time and since I've always been scared to wake him up. Once we get back down stairs we put the pillow under mother's head. Then Kristen skips to the table and sits in her spot. I get her what she asks for: Toast with strawberry jam , hot chocolate and a piece of ham.

" Is that all you want for breakfast?"she nods.

" Sissy will you do my hair like the way yo do yours for the reaping?"I nod and follow her upstairs.

Once we get to her room she opens the door but told me I have to wait a little while so she can clean up. When she finally lets me in the blue curtains let in so much light. She leads me to her make-up table; she's only 10 but she only puts lipgloss and blush that I put on have a lot of clips and ribbons for her hair. I have her sit down in her fluffy chair that sits at the table. She wants me to do her hair with a blue sparkly ribbon. I do my hair like this for school. I take her medium length curls and pull it back with the ribbon as a headband and tie the bow on top. She look like a mini me.

Nicole looks like my father she has brown straight hair and hazel eyes. Her and Kristen are twins just not identical. Kristen and I look exactly like our mother just younger and sober versions. The last time my mother was sober was when the twins were growing up until the age of five then countiuned to drink again. Nicole caught on quick what was going on but Kristen still doesn't understand.

When I'm finished she looks in the mirror and says thank you then she get dressed in her favorite clothes. She's just going to wear a simple blue skirt with a white button up shirt and flats. She's precious.

I go to Nicole's room which is across the hallway. She's getting ready also, she's putting her silky straight hair back in a ponytail with her lucky sruchy. She see's me in the mirror and turns to me with a sad expression on her face.

" April, I love you," tears are in her eyes she knows that anything could happen to me when it comes to the reaping.

" Nicole, you have to be strong for Kristen. She still doesn't understand these things." now there's anger in her eyes the sadness has disapeared.

" No! Kristen needs to be strong and learn and so does everyone else I'm not going to deal with this every year where my best friends and maybe even you have to go and fight for your life."now she's crying and running towards me to hug me. My silk robe has tear marks when she pulls away.

" April , you can't leave us okay no matter how young or who ever gets pulled you have to promise me you won't volunteer." I'm shocked she knows that no matter if I get pulled I may or may not get volunteers.

" I can't promise that. What if little Kaylie Night gets pulled she's my best friend and only 12 ? Or Maya Lorden she's only 14? I love you, Nicole but I'm not promising that." she's angry with me I can see it in her expression.

" If you loved me you wouldn't volunteer."I don't say another word I just leave her to herself. I go to my room to get ready. I don't match Kristen's hair I only pull it into a bun letting to shorter curls fall right on my cheeks. I look down at my wrist where I'm wearing my charm bracelet the only thing I have as a memory of a sober mother.

She gave it to me when it was my 5th birthday two months after she found out she was pregnant. She hadn't started drinking until I was four but it was only for special events which weren't often at the time.

" April, I want you to have this as a token so never forget me this way." I looked at her curiously, did she know she was becoming a drunk.

" Okay, mommy. I will never forget you this way, but why would I forget you ?" I asked but she didn't answer just tipped back her drink, it wasn't alchol ; it was apple juice.

My reaping dress is a white base slip with black lace as a cover, I have white lace leggingd that stop right before my calves; my dress stops at my knees. I slip into my 2in high heels and look in the mirror at the final picture. I feel tear swelling in my eyes. Before I can stop myself I'm crying. I can't leave get pulled, Nicole was right. I hate to admit that a ten year old girl is right and I was wrong.

I call the girls to the kitchen for lunch. Kristen and Nicole are truly two different children. Nicole is mature and tall and acts like an adult, and Kristen is playful and acts like a young child. Not only are their personalities different so are there looks. Kristen bright colors,fluffy skirts looks to me as a role model. Nicole, blacks and white and on ocassion pinks or pale blue but Nicole doesn't trust me or believe me she doesn't even think of me as a sister. I'm only disapointing. Just thinking this make me tear up but I can't cry anymore, Kristen will freak out and Nicole will think even less of me.


	2. Chapter 2

" Do you think you'll get picked today? You know for reaping."

" I'm not sure it could happen but I don't think it will."she finishes her breakfast.

" I'm going to get Kris. She's up by now."she smiles.

" How can you tell?" I smile back at her.

" Twin abilities. We have powers you know." I nod and she skips happily up the spiral staircase.

After a few moments I hear giggling and footsteps and know Kristen is coming to the kitchen but halfway it stops and then there's a shriek of disgust; she must have saw mother. Then, it contuinues and she comes in with a smile on her face. Though she and Nicole are the same age Nicole has a better grasp on things like this.

" Mommy is sleeping on the floor should we bring her a pillow?" I can never tell her no. So rather than getting her a small breakfast I follow her upstairs to my parent's bedroom. Our father is sleeping, he smell clean unlike my mother we quietly grab a pillow and hurry down stairs.

The last time I woke my father up he was hungover and angry when awaken I was 13 at the time and since I've always been scared to wake him up. Once we get back down stairs we put the pillow under mother's head. Then Kristen skips to the table and sits in her spot. I get her what she asks for: Toast with strawberry jam , hot chocolate and a piece of ham.

" Is that all you want for breakfast?"she nods.

" Sissy will you do my hair like the way yo do yours for the reaping?"I nod and follow her upstairs.

Once we get to her room she opens the door but told me I have to wait a little while so she can clean up. When she finally lets me in the blue curtains let in so much light. She leads me to her make-up table; she's only 10 but she only puts lipgloss and blush that I put on have a lot of clips and ribbons for her hair. I have her sit down in her fluffy chair that sits at the table. She wants me to do her hair with a blue sparkly ribbon. I do my hair like this for school. I take her medium length curls and pull it back with the ribbon as a headband and tie the bow on top. She look like a mini me.

Nicole looks like my father she has brown straight hair and hazel eyes. Her and Kristen are twins just not identical. Kristen and I look exactly like our mother just younger and sober versions. The last time my mother was sober was when the twins were growing up until the age of five then countiuned to drink again. Nicole caught on quick what was going on but Kristen still doesn't understand.

When I'm finished she looks in the mirror and says thank you then she get dressed in her favorite clothes. She's just going to wear a simple blue skirt with a white button up shirt and flats. She's precious.

I go to Nicole's room which is across the hallway. She's getting ready also, she's putting her silky straight hair back in a ponytail with her lucky sruchy. She see's me in the mirror and turns to me with a sad expression on her face.

" April, I love you," tears are in her eyes she knows that anything could happen to me when it comes to the reaping.

" Nicole, you have to be strong for Kristen. She still doesn't understand these things." now there's anger in her eyes the sadness has disapeared.

" No! Kristen needs to be strong and learn and so does everyone else I'm not going to deal with this every year where my best friends and maybe even you have to go and fight for your life."now she's crying and running towards me to hug me. My silk robe has tear marks when she pulls away.

" April , you can't leave us okay no matter how young or who ever gets pulled you have to promise me you won't volunteer." I'm shocked she knows that no matter if I get pulled I may or may not get volunteers.

" I can't promise that. What if little Kaylie Night gets pulled she's my best friend and only 12 ? Or Maya Lorden she's only 14? I love you, Nicole but I'm not promising that." she's angry with me I can see it in her expression.

" If you loved me you wouldn't volunteer."I don't say another word I just leave her to herself. I go to my room to get ready. I don't match Kristen's hair I only pull it into a bun letting to shorter curls fall right on my cheeks. I look down at my wrist where I'm wearing my charm bracelet the only thing I have as a memory of a sober mother.

She gave it to me when it was my 5th birthday two months after she found out she was pregnant. She hadn't started drinking until I was four but it was only for special events which weren't often at the time.

" April, I want you to have this as a token so never forget me this way." I looked at her curiously, did she know she was becoming a drunk.

" Okay, mommy. I will never forget you this way, but why would I forget you ?" I asked but she didn't answer just tipped back her drink, it wasn't alchol ; it was apple juice.

My reaping dress is a white base slip with black lace as a cover, I have white lace leggingd that stop right before my calves; my dress stops at my knees. I slip into my 2in high heels and look in the mirror at the final picture. I feel tear swelling in my eyes. Before I can stop myself I'm crying. I can't leave get pulled, Nicole was right. I hate to admit that a ten year old girl is right and I was wrong.

I call the girls to the kitchen for lunch. Kristen and Nicole are truly two different children. Nicole is mature and tall and acts like an adult, and Kristen is playful and acts like a young child. Not only are their personalities different so are there looks. Kristen bright colors,fluffy skirts looks to me as a role model. Nicole, blacks and white and on ocassion pinks or pale blue but Nicole doesn't trust me or believe me she doesn't even think of me as a sister. I'm only disapointing. Just thinking this make me tear up but I can't cry anymore, Kristen will freak out and Nicole will think even less of me. Kaylie's crying now and is on her knees. I can tell that by my words I'm the reason she's crying. I may be from the richest family in the whole district but that doesn't mean I would never have to participate in the games I just thought with my youngest friend as a possible tribute that I'd be pleased with myself if she or I never get drawed but the odds were not in our favor.

I help Kaylie up so she can leave the stage.

" April, what about the twins and your- your parents?" she says in between sobs.

" The girls know how to cook and clean and Nicole will be in charge because she's more mature." Kaylie's hugging me letting her tears fall. The Peacekeepers have to pry her off and she's kicking them and screaming I only look away and refocus myself on the twins, Kristen's crying and Nicole's angry and frustrated.

Kaylie's crying now and is on her knees. I can tell that by my words I'm the reason she's crying. I may be from the richest family in the whole district but that doesn't mean I would never have to participate in the games I just thought with my youngest friend as a possible tribute that I'd be pleased with myself if she or I never get drawed but the odds were not in our favor.

I help Kaylie up so she can leave the stage.

" April, what about the twins and your- your parents?" she says in between sobs.

" The girls know how to cook and clean and Nicole will be in charge because she's more mature." Kaylie's hugging me letting her tears fall. The Peacekeepers have to pry her off and she's kicking them and screaming I only look away and refocus myself on the twins, Kristen's crying and Nicole's angry and frustrated.

" Okay, now onto the boys." Quinn interupts the cry fest in a far to cheerful voice. I'm only praying my crush Craige doesn't get picked. Craige and I grew up together. I doubt he knows who I am though. Just because we grew up together doesn't neccassarilly mean he knew me. He is tall and muscular, he is the strongest in my class. His heigth is around 6'5 which make me feel tiny because I'm only 5'3. His hair is a dirty blonde color and his eyes light up like blue crystals. His younger sister is best friend with Kristen. Her name is Krystal, she has the same eyes as him.

Quinn reaches her hand into the bowl and reads the name as clearly as possible and I thought I was done with the weeping until the train to the Capitol. She reads the worst name I could think of.

"Craige Washington." there his name was on that slip and by the look of his face I knew he was going to be a career I just didn't want it to be that way. I feel my eyes swelling in tears yet again. I want to beg for someone to volunteer for him but with his streghth I know there's no wa that will happen. Mayor Diamond read the treaty of treason and I all I able to do is watch the girls, my girls and Craige's sister Krystal she's even more clueless than Kristen.

Mayor Diamond finishes and the anthem plays then two peacekeepers guide me into a room inside the Justice Building. The room is simple white curtains,white couch, a glass coffee table and white marble floors. I know the girls will be in any minute comes in first running towards me crying.

" April please come back, okay? I need you here so does momma and daddy." I need to tell her why they're always "sleeping" or why they're always thirsty for " giggle" juice. Nicole sits down crosses her legs and waitsfor me to answer Kristen she knows I have to tell her.

" Kristen, Mom and Dad are drunks." I say this so stiffly like it was nothing. She stops hugging me pulling away looking straight into my eyes. She's dissapointed, she knows what a drunk is and what they do. She's stopped crying.

" Why do you say that? Did Nicole tell you this because they don't love her?" she says now looking at Nicole with rage in her eyes.

" Kristen, have you ever noticed that Mommy is always asleep on the floor and not in bed and Dad, always angry when he's mad. Well, alchol does that to adults, and Nicole did not say this because she's not loved by them, they don't love any of us. They're too drunk to know what love is." she doesn't say anything more but goodbye, then Nic comes and hugs me not crying but teary-eyed and say the words I never wanted for her to say.

"Don't die out there, Kristen's going to need you. I won't." then she pulls away and leaves holding Kristen's hand. Only two more people come in, Maya and Kaylie. Kaylie comes in first still upset that I might be dying.

" Why would you do it? Volunteer for me. You are the only thing those girls have, the only love." she's sobbing even more.

" I did it because I love you , too. Not just the girls. I'm not the only love those girls have they have you and Maya and each other."

" But, I'm only two years older than the twins why do you think I can care for them I can't do anything but heal cut or bruises." I smile at her trying to lighten the mood. She smiles back.

" Healing is how you'll help and Maya can cook and well as the girls." she hugs me and smiles with tears in her eyes.

" I love you, April come back safe okay?" I smile and nod, she leaves and Maya comes running in with a red mark on her face. " Maya! What in God's name happened?" she's panting rubbing her face.

" I...went..to..." she trails off and tumbles to the ground. I help her up onto the white couch. She starts again but I interupt her before she can contuinue.

" Who did this to you?" I say as calmly as possible.

" The... Peacekeepers, they hit me because I screamed when they pulled Kaylie's name. I was scared for her that no one would volunteer." she's sobbing still holding her cheek.

" It's okay." I now have Maya in my lap when the peacekeepers come in tell Maya she has to leave or she'll need another "lesson". She nods and leaves following them then Cahsmere and Quinn come in.

" Time to get to the train this year's a Quarter Quell which is very important." Quinn is always cheerfull it's getting very annoying. Cashemere is trying _not_ to laugh which doesn't work because as soon as Quinn leaves me and her both are laughing. Once we get to the train, I go in after Quinn and Cahsmere and I'm the last one in before I enter I stop at the door turn around and look at what i'm leaving behind.

Quinn guides Craige and I to our rooms mine is across the hall from Craige's. She tells me where Cashmere's room is if I have questions or concern. I nod and wait for her to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I enter my room and look around it's a little more expensive looking from my room in 1. My room at home is pale pink; walls, curtains,window seal, bed spread and pillows. Here it's pale blue only reminding me of Kristen. I look at my charm bracelet again and open the locket with the twins and my parent's picture in it. I start to sob but get interupted by a knock I quickly clean my self up and change into a simple white tank top and a black plaid skirt with calf high lace up boots. It's my normal clothes back home and I got lucky with being able to wear it here.

I open my door to Quinn telling me dinner is ready, I follow her to the dining cart. Before I even enter the room I can already smell the dinner. It's soup, I make it for the twins when they're ill. It's made of chicken, carrots, potatoes, corn, and noodles. I learned from my mother when I was very young and my memory never let that recipe go.

I sit across from Craige he's happy he's here and I don't understand why; yes I do. Craige is strong and tall and is good with any weapon,unlike me. I'm only good with two or three weapons; bow and arrow which is only because Glimmer used them as fun in her yard when she was still here, and a dagger where I can make quick,clean cuts. No one talking just eating which is making me uncomfortable. When I'm about to break tension Craige beats me to it.

" So, Gloss what do you suggest I do to win." he's smirking at me, is he going to kill me off first because I'm not bloodthirsty like him? I just smile as if it's just a joke.

" Be sure to get food , shelter, water and your very best weapon don't be afraid to kill." says Gloss. Craige smiles he's pleased. Everyone contuinues eating but Craige pleased through the whole meal, not because of the food but because he knows he'll win.

Craige has been training since early September, right after the last games. Everyone in town said it was because he was still upset about his best friend Marvel dieing because of Katniss shooting the arrow through him. I know that once Glimmer died I didn't speak for weeks neither did the girls, we would just go to our aunt and uncle's house and weep. In our gym period at school he would take the biggest sword and most life-like dummy and would write district numbers 3,5-12 each time saying these were whose life he was ending as payback for Marvel dieing. I felt sorry for all the pain he felt; him and Marvel were almost inseprable. So were Glimmer and I but not that bad. When it was always my turn for individual training, I would pick up the nicest arrows and bow and pick the least human like dummy a shoot never missing the heart.

We all finish our dinner and head to our rooms for bed. I'm not tired but I don't protest. I just go to my room find a night gown whis is pale pink and silk. I also grab the lacey silk robe and place it by the door in case I get hungry or have a early visitor. I also place a pair up slippers right by the bed for that same reason.

I'm awaken, well not really awaken I wasn't sleeping I couldn't. Before answering the door I run to the bathroom checking to see if I need to look presentable. I do. My hair is still in the bun but I look like my drunken mother so I pull it out letting my long blonde curls fall to my shoulders I brush it a little and then walk to the door. I open and find Cashmere. What would she be doing here at such a late hour.

" Can I come in? We need to talk it couldn't wait." I nod. What couldn't have possibly waited?

" You know this year's a Quarter Quell right?" I nod again.

" Well, I already know the twist. It's one that I don't think you'll like." now I'm worried.

" Cashmere, why would you say that?" she knows we're being watched and listened to.

" Never mind I'll tell you tomorrow we will be having a stop I can't risked anything." and she leaves without any other word.

I get back in my bed, tuck myself in and just think about what Cashmere might have wanted to tell and what I won't like about it. Does it have to do with Craige, other tributes only one could know. I'm worried what Plutarch Heavensbee might have in mind.

I only pray it's nothing too Districts 1,2,4 all have to be an allience which means immediate careers the one thing I don't want or will the other tributes automatically get the tool I need. I won't get anything and die from hunger or thirst. But I know for a fact that will not be happening. I know that this year's will be the worst of all.

I'm starting to think of the girls all of them not just the twins. Are Maya and Kaylie feeding and caring for the twins? If that's the case then are the girls behaving ? Have my parents realized I'm gone? My thoughts keep changing from the Games to my family. I can't stay on topic so I just close my eyes and pray I fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning I change into a red plaid skirt and put the lace up boots I found yesterday when I first arrived on. I'm once again am distracted half way doing my make-up and look down at my bracelet, and sigh.

" How can I miss someone who is never there mentally for me?" I'm talking to the picture of my mother in the locket portion of the charms.

" Mom, do you drink for your personal reasons? For our safety because you don't know how to raise us? Mom, do you _even_ know you have children that want to look up to you but can only look down?" I feel tear swelling my eyes but I don't cry I only finish my sparkly make-up. Lace up my boots and start to head out the door.

Craige walks out right before I do he waits for me when he sees me. He's wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans with black hiking boots.

" Mornin' Princess." everyone in the district calls me Princess because of my father being richest other than the victors and because at school I'd usually be wearing a princess cut ring with a blue gem stone called Saphire.

" Please don't call me that I'm not in the mood for any memory of home. Okay?" he nods smiling.

We walk down the hall. He's talking about how I should be a career only because that will promise my safety at least against the others. I only nod and act like it's going to happen. About halfway to the dining cart I started getting uncomfortable because he reached for my hand a few times but after his third or fourth attempt he gave up. I'm not quite sure what he was going for but I wouldn't have minded if he wasn't still psycho because of Marvel's death. I don't think anyone was as effected by Marvel's death as Craige was. He scared everyone in town, he and I were great friends with Marvel and Glimmer both -it was a given with me and Glimmer being cousins- but Craige kind of snapped when he saw the arrow puncture Marvel's skin and kill him. I was heart-broken, it was already hard enough watching my delusional cousin swell up like a balloon and die because of the poison from the traker jackers.

Craige came over to watch the games for emotional help. When he saw Marvel's death and hear his cannon he didn't say another thing he just stood up and left. Since that day we haven't talked except the occassional 'hello' or 'hi' in the hallways at school. I miss him but I know he doesn't miss me -he's been talking with all his friends from before him,Marvel,Glimmer and I were all friends- he ignores me as if I'm not even there. It's quite sad actually, ignoring someone who was there during your darkest hour. But, I guess that gives him every reason to ignore me I've seen someone so strong at their weakest. Maybe that's why he's going to kill me, not because I refuse to be a Career but also I know what makes him weak. Marvel's name being metioned.

We get to the dining car and find Cashmere,Gloss and Quinn already starting to eat their breakfast. When I sit down Craige sits across me.

" What's for breakfast?" I ask I'm starving.

" Eggs, bacon,toast and diced potatoes." Gloss says with grease on his face.

My meal comes and gets placed in front of me. Quinn looks at me worried. Does she think I'm going to eat like an animal? I may have came from a home where I was raised by drunken parents but that doesn't mean I don't have manors. My Aunt Auburn and Uncle Shine, Glimmer's parents taught me manors while my parents were working in the summer.

I was 13, Glimmer and I were just playing outside, shooting her bow. When it was dinner we went inside and sat at the table with the twins and my aunt and uncle. The twins and I never learned how to eat proper except to use a fork.

" Nicole! That's gross don't eat with your mouth open."my aunt Auburn has never been more disgusted.

" Did Gem show you how to eat proper?"uncle Shine asked. I frown.

" No, she's been feeling 'ill'." I say moving my head towards the twins. I knew what my mother's problem was but Kristen didn't need to know yet.

I finish my breakfast and ask Cashmere if I can speak with her. She nods and meets me in the hall.

" What's the Quarter Quell twist?" I whisper making sure no one heard me but her.

" We have about 30 min. until our gas stop I'll tell you then."says Cashmere in the same whisper.

I walk back to my room and just sit there in my room wanting to hear or see the girls one more time before I die. I know I won't win. I know how I'll tell the twins goodbye and my aunt and uncle they mean more than my parents. I'm going to write letters. I walk out the room and ask Quinn for a pen, three or four pieces of paper and two envolopes. She nods and I wait. When she hands me what I've asked for I go back to my room.

The train has stopped and Cashmere and I meet outside. We walk quite aways from the train just to be safe.

"Cashmere, please tell me the twist. I want to know." I say desperatly.

"Every four Districts are an allience. Three districts win this year. The final three pairs are not allowed to be from the same allience." this is a twist a huge one, too.

"So, that means?" I'm still confused.

"That means the tributes from 1,2,3,4 are an allience. 5,6,7,8 are an allience and 9,10,11,and 12." I nod now understanding.

" Do you want me to tell Craige telling him that I was told to be a career tribute?" she nods.

" He'll know why, once we get to the capitol tonight. We'll be either first or second there depending on if district four decided to come early." I nod and we head back to the train just in time, too.

I head back to my room and start my letter for the twins. I know what to write.

_Dear Nicole and Kristen,_

_Girls I miss you more than anyone. I know what my angle for the interview is but the mentors don't. I'll tell them later. I'm going to play the same angle as Glimmer with my own innocent twist. I thought that with Glimmer being my cousin Panem would want to know we were related and everyone loves a family of tributes dead or alive. I love you, both. I want to come home safe and soon enough you'll know I might be able to then._

_I love and miss you girls,_

_April, your sparkle_

I felt like I was going to cry. But I didn't I just sealed the letter with a jewel sticker I found. Then, I moved onto my aunt and uncle's. I'm not sure what to tell them. Actually yes I do.

_Dear Aunt Auburn and Uncle Shine,_

_This year for my interview I am dedicating my angle and my actions toward Glimmer. She would want that to happen. For me to dedicate something important to her would make her happy. I love you guys and wish I could have the girls go live with you. In fact if I don't make it I want you to get the girls out of that house, they're not going to be safe or healthy._

_Your niece,_

_April _

I finished the letters. Sealed them so they wouldn't open. I'm so upset that I even wrote these letters because I don't want my family to only have my last words on paper rather than verbally. But, I owe the girls this much. I find Quinn hand her the letters and tell her to mail them as soon as possible, she nods and struts down the hall to her room.

We arrive at the Capitol only moments after I handed Quinn the letters. I walk over to the window before we pull into the station. The city is more beautiful in real life rather than on television.

" It's beautiful, isn't it?" I turn to the voice it's Craige.

" Yeah, it's so beautiful. I've never seen anything so gorgeous." I say smiling even though I want nothing to do with him.

" I have, I couldn't believe I had to let go of it." he says frowning.

" Craige, what was it?" I say worried. I know he heard it in my voice.

"Glimmer."


End file.
